roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Reputation
Basics Your reputation affects certain actions that can be done, and it affects how the Arcane Government treats you. Additionally, your nametag will be shown to others in the color of your reputation. It is measured in points, your reputation varies on the amount of reputation points you have. Levels of reputation include (From good to bad): Legendary Hero- (100,000+ Rep and higher) Saint- (6,000 to 99,999) Hero - (700 to 5,999) Protector - (500 to 699) Friendly - (160 to 499) Neutral - (-159 to 159); One's reputation at the begin of the journey or after turning oneself in. Unfriendly - (-160 to -499) Hostile - (-500 to -699)'' ' '''Villain - (-700 to -5,999) Tyrant - (-6,000 to -99,999) Demon - (-100,000 Rep and lower) Good Reputation Most people under level 40 naturally gain good reputation because they are protected from those above level 40 and are unable to attack other players. You can mainly gain reputation by killing aggressive NPCs. With good reputation you will: * Not get attacked by A.G. NPCs and players. * Be able to join the A.G. * Be able to access the bank to store excess lamina. * Be able to hunt bounties. To prevent lowering your reputation as a level 40+, kill others in moderation, defeating other players does lower your reputation by a bit. Going to an A.G. base and freeing all of the prisoners will instantly lower your reputation to neutral; being freed from prison with a good reputation will also drop your reputation to neutral. If you attack a shark and die at the same time, your reputation may drop to neutral. (This is a randomly occurring glitch.) Bad Reputation When the player defeats an excess amount of other players or A.G members, his or her reputation will decline to a point where it goes below neutral. You mainly lose reputation by killing other players or A.G. members. If one's reputation is already below neutral, killing pirates lowers reputation even more. You can also lower your reputation if you conquer an island while you are below neutral. With bad reputation, you will be: * Naturally attacked by the A.G. * Unable to join the A.G. * Unable to access the bank (You can still withdraw your money but you can't deposit any until your reputation goes above 0) * Unable to hunt bounties. * Able to gain a bounty by killing players. You can raise your reputation by defeating bandits or other evil mobs besides pirates. However, if you have a bounty you cannot raise your reputation above Unfriendly. In order to reach a positive reputation, you must first either be bounty hunted or arrested by the A.G. until your bounty is gone. More preferably, you could turn yourself in; doing so will entirely remove your bounty and set your reputation to neutral. Bounty System Bounties build when players kill other players and/or A.G. members. As a player loses reputation, they gain bounty as a result. Their names will appear on the numerous bounty boards in their server, and can be hunted by other players. While having a bounty, AG Ships will begin to spawn around your location. The more bounty gained, the more ships will spawn. Being killed by a bounty hunter or an AG member will remove 20% of your bounty and send you to jail. Your bounty increases as you kill players, A.G members, and pirates. If you have a good reputation and decide to bounty hunt, if you kill your target, you will receive 100% of their bounty in the form of lamina and the target is sent to jail. However, if you die without successfully hunting someone, you will stop bounty hunting and will need to go back to a bounty board to hunt. If you are in the A.G, you cannot bounty hunt, but killing any player with a bad reputation will still send the player to jail, and the A.G will give you a small reward in the form of lamina. In Outcast Tower, players can find a variety of wanted posters in the Captain's quarters. A full list of wanted NPCs can be found here. Clearing Bounty As of v3.0, players can talk to the A.G. Recruiter found in any A.G. bases to turn themselves in; this jails the player for up to 5 minutes when released, and the player comes out with no bounty and a neutral reputation. To get the option to turn yourself in, reply "No" to the first dialogue box of the recruiter, and they will ask if you would like to turn yourself in. Replying "Yes" to that will pop up the message below. This will set your reputation to 50, and remove all of your bounty. Trivia *Before the Grand Reopening, there was a maximum and minimum reputation you could obtain. For example, if you had 4,000+ reputation and you happened to have attacked another player with a positive reputation, your reputation would be set to 4,000. *Before the Grand Reopening, the maximum reputation obtainable (4,000) was called "Legend." This has been replaced by Saint, and it has been raised to 6,000 to 99,999. *If a player with a positive reputation wants to get a negative reputation, they can either turn themselves in or open the AG cage in the Third Sea to set their reputation back to 0. *When you turn yourself in it doesn't send you to jail until you die regardless after you turned yourself in. *If you have the Legendary Hero/Demon reputation, your reputation will be shown as a title. Category:Misc